The present invention relates to a tape title automatic registration apparatus for a video tape recorder (VTR) or the like.
In general, for example, a label is pasted on a tape cassette in order to record information representing what is recorded on the cassette tape.
Further, there has been proposed another method in which a user manually records a tape title magnetically at a suitable portion on a magnetic tape.
However, each of the aforesaid conventional methods is very inconvenient since a user must manually provide a tape title.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to solve the aforesaid conventional problem.
The invention according to claim 1 is an automatic registration apparatus of a title of a recording medium for a video signal recording apparatus which comprises:
a service data extraction means for extracting service data of program information;
an extraction means for extracting program title information from the service data; and
a title registration means for, in a case where the program title information is obtained at a time of recording a video signal on a recording medium, automatically registering a program title obtained from the program title information in a memory as a title of the recording medium.
The invention according to claim 2 is the automatic registration apparatus of a title of a recording medium for a video signal recording apparatus which is characterized in claim 1 that an identification signal is recorded on the recording medium to which the title of the recording medium is applied, and the identification signal is recorded in the memory together with the title of the recording medium.
The invention according to claim 3 is the automatic registration apparatus of a title of a recording medium for a video signal recording apparatus which is characterized in claim 1 that in a case where a title of the recording medium currently being recorded has not been registered, the title of the recording medium is registered in the memory.
The invention according to claim 4 is the automatic registration apparatus of a title of a recording medium for a video signal recording apparatus which is characterized in claim 1 that in a case where a title of the recording medium currently being recorded has not been registered and the program title is not obtained from the video signal currently being recorded, date and time at a time of recording the video signal is automatically registered in the memory instead of the program title.
The invention according to claim 5 is the automatic registration apparatus of a title of a recording medium for a video signal recording apparatus which is characterized in that the service data extraction means extracts the service data of program information superimposed in a vertical blanking period of the video signal.
The invention according to claim 5 is the automatic registration apparatus of a title of a recording medium for a video signal recording apparatus which is characterized in that the video signal recording apparatus is a video tape recorder and the recording medium is a video cassette tape.